Fiesta
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: VaatixVioxShadow Link.


**Zelda No Me Pertenece.**

**VaatixVioxShadow.**

**Bueno... no se me ocurrió nada navideño... así que les traigo esto **

**_*FIESTA*_**

Zelda cumplía sus quince años. Por más que no quisiera, realizó una fiesta en Hyrule, lo hizo más por su padre. El vestido de quince que llevaba no se diferenciaba de sus típicos vestidos de princesa. Pero una cosa era segura, lucía muy hermosa. Cautivó a varios jóvenes con su belleza externa e interna. Aún así, ella sólo tenía ojos para uno en especial; para Link. Creo que después de todo, la fiesta no suena tan mal, podrá bailar con el hylian que ama y ansiaba para que llegue esa hora. Durante unos bailes, tres chicos parecieron pasarse un poco con las sidras.

—Creo que tengo sueño…— murmuró el brujo intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—No tienes sueño, estás borracho — se cruzó de brazos un molesto Verde — aguanten un poco más, luego podrán irse.

—¿Cuánto falta para que bailemos con Zelda? — preguntó Vio serenamente.

—Una hora — respondió Verde.

—Ok… Es mucho tiempo, vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco — se levantó de su asiento — ¿Me acompañan, Shadow Link y Vaati? — preguntó. Los peli morados asintieron, se levantaron de sus asientos y lo siguieron. En cuanto salieron del castillo, el rubio le pidió al brujo que lo tele transportara a su casa para evitar desperdicios de minutos. El brujo accedió a su petición, y los tele transportó a la casa de los Links.

—¡Uf! Gracias, Vio, estoy que muero de sueño — bostezó el brujo tomando asiento en la cama.

—Yo no tengo sueño — sonrió adormiladamente la sombra.

—Yo tampoco — sonrió pícaro el rubio.

—Entonces… ¿A qué vinimos? — preguntó perplejo el brujo. Los dos Links se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

—No te duermas, Vaati — susurró Vio meloso mientras se acercaba al mago — tú sabes cómo me pone la sidra — llevó su mano hacia la intimidad del brujo y comenzó a masajear.

—Emm aquí no — intentó apartarle la mano en vano — está Shadow Link – susurró.

—Ya lo sabe.

—Ajam — asintió la sombra — y no eres el único, amo — sonrió abrazando la cintura del rubio. — yo también he tenido algo más con Vio — el brujo se molestó un poco ante el comentario, al principio. Aquél enojo se le esfumó como una hoja siendo arrasada por el viento. ¡Por qué enojarse! Después de todo, no son nada más que amigos con derechos.

—Voy al baño… — murmuró el brujo. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el baño.

—Okey… Empezaré contigo entonces — susurró el rubio mirando a Shadow link, quien asintió. No querían perder tiempo empezando con besos. Por lo que Vio dio el primer paso masajeando la intimidad de la sombra. Shadow Link se acercó a darle sutiles besos en el cuello. Acto que excitó más al rubio. — otra noche habrá besos, hoy no. No disponemos de mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé — murmuró la sombra. La sidra los había excitado, sobretodo a Vio. Bajó la calza lo necesario, luego la ropa interior. Apenas ha librado la intimidad de la sombra y ya la había impregnado en su boca. — Aah…— lanzó un gemido la sombra.— Vio emancipó su boca de aquella hombría, luego volvió a impregnarla. Realizó esa tarea como tres veces.

—Mmmh…— llevó su mano hacia la cabellera rubia para acariciarla. Emancipó por última vez la hombría de la sombra. Para luego lamer de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez — Mmmh… ¡Qué delicioso! — comentaba seductoramente el rubio. Pasó un minuto cuando las lamidas cesaron. Las manos tomaron el trabajo de frotar aquella intimidad. De la manera más rápida. Shadow Link cerró sus ojos y tiró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mordía su labio inferior. Mientras disfrutaba lo que el rubio le brindaba, el brujo salió del baño, tomó asiento en la cama y bostezó. Moría de sueño.

—Eem… Si no les molestan, voy a dormir un rato.

—No… Vaati, no te duermas… Aguanta un poco — habló calmadamente el rubio. Se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse hacia el brujo, abrió un poco las piernas de éste. Luego le bajó un poco la bermuda junto a la ropa interior. El brujo suspiró placentero cuando el rubio impregnó su hombría dentro de su boca. Comenzó chupando como si fuera un helado, como si succionando encontraría el sabor, realizó la misma acción que con Shadow Link. Mientras Vio se encargaba de lo suyo, sintió un par de manos levantar su cintura.

—¿Mm? — emancipó su boca del miembro del brujo para mirar hacia atrás.

—No disponemos de mucho tiempo, Vio — sonrió lujuriosa la sombra. Vio le devolvió el gesto y continuó con lo que estaba.

—¡Mmmmmhh! — exclamó el rubio cuando la sombra entró en él. Una mueca placentera se dibujaba en el rostro del uke. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos la penetración. Cosa que la sombra no se tardó en darle. — Mmmh… Mmmh… Mmmh… — gemía el rubio por cada embestida de la sombra. No era el único sonido que acompasaba el cuarto ya que también se acompasaba con algunos gemidos del brujo.- aaah… - Shadow Link comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad y a chocar brutalmente su piel con la de su uke; los ojos de Vaati no daban más, no le importaba no disfrutarla, de todos modos Vio siempre estará disponible para él. - ¡Aaah! - frente a él tenía una excitante vista, le excitaba ver como la sombra penetraba con fuerza al calmado, cosa que pasa con cualquiera incluso viendo pornografía. Lanzó otro bostezo, los cuales, el rubio estaba atento. - aguanta… ¡Aaaah! Aguanta un poco - para distraerlo frotó la intimidad del mayor y dio unos pequeños mordisco. Shadow Link detuvo sus embestidas y emancipó su miembro de aquel cuerpo. Vio no perdió un segundo más, - ven… - se acostó boca arriba y abrió sus piernas mientras con una mano le incitaba a acercarse. El brujo gateó hasta el calmado con la intención de robarle un beso mas Vio se lo impidió apoyando su dedo índice en sus labios - he dicho que por hoy, nada de besos -.

-No te oí - Vaati se acomodó entre las piernas de Vio y entró en él, comenzó por una velocidad lenta, a los pocos segundos, su velocidad aumentó.

-¡Aaaaah! - abarcó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

-Falta media hora- avisó Shadow Link. Y Vio asintió en señal de haberlo escuchado.

-¡Ahh…! ¡Ohh! ¡Sí…! ¡Dame más, brujo! - sonrió placentero, ya estaba llegando al orgasmo por lo que sus gemidos resonaba cada vez más en la habitación. Las embestidas eran cada vez más deliciosa, pero algo pasó, faltaba unas cuantas embestidas para que llegaran al clímax, el brujo dejó de penetrar y cayó encima de Vio. – ¿Vaati? – preguntó perplejo mientras lo sacudía - ¿¡Vaati!?- volvió a sacudirle el brazo.

-Creo que se quedó dormido – dijo Shadow Link mientras se rascaba la nuca; se inclinó para observarlo mejor – sí, se quedó dormido – afirmó. Vio resopló molesto.

-Ah no, nada de eso – empujó al brujo hacia la cama dejándolo boca arriba, rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y, antes de tomar asiento, acomodó la hombría del brujo para impregnársela en su cuerpo; lanzó un largo suspiro placentero, esperó unos segundos y comenzó a moverse, desde una velocidad lenta hasta la presteza, adelante y atrás. Los gemidos acompañaban los movimientos. Miró el rostro del brujo, seguía durmiendo. Debía de ser un sueño muy pesado como para que no se despertara por los movimientos pero, por alguna razón, eso le excitaba al rubio. Detuvo sus embestidas para cambiar de dirección, comenzó a mover su cintura de arriba hacia abajo. Llevó su espalda hacia atrás hasta que sus manos se apoyaran en la cama – ¡Aaah…! ¡Diosa…! – gimió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Shadow Link se acercó a depositarle un beso en la mejilla, esperó a que el rubio se detuviera. Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando paró sus embestidas. La sombra gateó hacia atrás del calmado y lo empujó levemente hacia adelante; acomodó su hombría para impregnarlo dentro del rubio (aún estando la hombría de Vaati dentro, claro) – ¡AAAHH! – gimió fuerte, un gemido infalible entre dolor y placer.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la sombra con un dejo de preocupación. Vio al Link asentir lentamente, se debatió si debía esperar o embestir. Fijó la hora, faltaba quince minutos; sin esperar ni un segundo más, comenzó a embestir brutalmente.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Aaaah! ¡Shadow Link, despacio! – mas la sombra hizo caso omiso y siguió embistiendo lo más rápido. Las paredes grabaron los gemidos y el sonido de las pieles chocando – ¡AAAAAH! – lanzó un último gemido a fuerte volumen. Los dos peli morado se vinieron dentro de él, sonrió satisfecho, lo sentía maravilloso. Shadow Link bajó la velocidad de sus embestidas antes de emancipar su miembro del rubio – Aaah… - suspiró placentero, de repente, su expresión placentera cambió a una asustada – Shadow Link… ¿Qué… qué hora es? – preguntó agitado.

-Falta diez minutos – respondió la sombra acomodando su ropa.

-¿Ya? – emancipó su cuerpo del brujo, acomodó la ropa del mayor y en cinco minutos volvió a ponerse su traje. Vio le depositó un beso en la frente al brujo antes de irse – Gracias, dulces sueños – le susurró con voz melosa, apagaron la luz y salieron rápido de la habitación y de la casa.

-¿Dónde rayos estaban? – Verde sonaba molesto - ¡Los estuve buscando por todas partes! -.

-Calmado, fuimos a recorrer por aquí cerca… lo importante es que llegamos justo a tiempo – sonrió Vio.

-¿Y Vaati?

- Se quedó dormido, intentamos despertarlo pero, al parecer, tiene un sueño muy profundo – respondió Shadow Link. Verde suspiró cansino.

-Tranquilo, sé que por otra parte lo agradeces, uno menos para bailar con Zelda – rió bajo el calmado mientras se encaminaba hacia la princesa para bailar con ella.

**FIN**

**Bueh, no salió tan hard como esperaba... Feliz Navidad n_n**


End file.
